


Ритуал

by merchant_prince



Series: Бесконечность возможностей/Серия мини в жанре AU [6]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, M/M, Smoking, World War II, s
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merchant_prince/pseuds/merchant_prince
Summary: — Для тебя это какой-то ритуал? — Стив кивнул на окурок под ногами Баки.Баки удивленно проследил за взглядом друга и, приподняв одну бровь произнес со смехом:— Погоди, что ты себе придумал?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Бесконечность возможностей/Серия мини в жанре AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/571375
Kudos: 18





	Ритуал

В армии многие начинали курить. Сигареты, на которое снабжение не скупилось, были одним из немногих доступных удовольствий и развлечений в военное время. Не отказывались от них и Ревущие коммандос. Дум-Дум и Фэлсворт часто дымили, споря беззлобно, кто обеспечивает солдатам лучший табак — дядя Сэм или Его величество Георг VI. Джонс обычно раздавал сигареты из своего пайка, но не брезговал затянуться в редких случаях — и тогда к нему подсаживался Жак, просил поделиться, делал пару затяжек и тут же бросался рассказывать про знакомую дамочку из Лиона, которая курила через мундштук, и была такой красоты, и Vierge Marie, comme elle est belle! Воздерживались от курения только Морита и Кэп, а вот Баки… Стиву казалось это странным — Баки всегда, если хотел покурить, покидал их компанию. Даже если они были на привале во время миссии в тылу врага — Баки отходил покурить хотя бы на десять шагов от группы. Однажды Стив все-таки решился разгадать эту загадку.

— Не помешаю? — Баки курил, прислонившись плечом к стволу дуба, но стоило Стиву подойти, бросил сигарету и затушил ее ботинком.  
— Что такое Стив? Снимаемся?  
— Нет, нет. Все в порядке, — Роджерс оперся спиной об дерево напротив, — я просто поговорить.  
— А я уж думал, — Баки заметно расслабился и облегченно ухмыльнулся.  
— Для тебя это какой-то ритуал? — Стив кивнул на окурок под ногами Баки.  
Баки удивленно проследил за взглядом друга и, приподняв одну бровь произнес со смехом:  
— Погоди, что ты себе придумал?  
Роджерс был почти уверен, что сейчас выставит себя полным дураком.  
— Ты никогда не куришь при нас. Я подумал, вдруг, для тебя это какой-то ритуал.  
Баки прикрыл рот рукой, чтобы подавить смех. Успокоившись, он снова взглянул на Стива:  
— Ритуал, еще какой. Профилактика астмы.  
— Что?  
Баки снова ухмыльнулся:  
— Я же еще дома баловаться начал. Давно. Как-то пришел к вам, а миссис Роджерс меня на пороге развернула, потому что одежда пропахла табачным дымом. Сказала, этот запах может обострить твою астму. С тех пор не могу при тебе курить. Не хочу, чтобы ты задыхался.  
Стив не мог подобрать слова с минуту. Думал, сопоставлял факты. Мелочи из прошлого начинали приобретать совершенно другую окраску.  
— Погоди-ка, поэтому парни, — Стив кивнул в сторону лагеря, где коммандос только готовились ко сну, — спрашивали «Кэп, не против, если я покурю?»  
— В яблочко. Я же не знал, насколько ты изменился.  
— Но теперь ты знаешь, что изменился я полностью.  
— Обманывай журналистов фотографиями до и после. Для меня-то ты все еще малыш Стиви из Бруклина.  
— И мы же сейчас не про мою предполагаемую астму говорим?  
— И снова в яблочко, капитан.  
— Тупица.  
— Сопляк.  
— Может вы первые в караул пойдете, раз наговориться не можете? — Дум-Дум, конечно, умел разрушить момент.  
— А и пойдем. Согласен, Бак?  
— Почему бы и нет. Хорошая сегодня ночь.


End file.
